


One: Captain Daichi

by CherryEmbly



Series: On Passionate Sports and Men [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Don't Know Where It's Headed, Drama, Emotional, M/M, Rating will change, Triliogy, more to come - Freeform, probably smut, relationships will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: After seeing Karasuno go to Nationals and play an inspirational game, he chooses them for high school. Though hoping his journey will be smooth and fun, he quickly learns that with passionate people, come dramatic days.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of three in my first ever series! :D 
> 
> I'd received a massive amount of Haikyuu requests and as I got them and filed them away a story started to develop that sort of blended perfectly with the DaiSuga I was already working on. After re-writing some of it to accomodate the story I was developing for the requests, I'm finally ready (and stokked) to present it to you. 
> 
> I'm SO pleased that so many of you match ships with me, and this fic will have those ships - including a few crackships that I'll keep as a secret for now. Ehehehehe. 
> 
> I know the tags aren't super descriptive right now, but I don't want to give too much away. As the story progresses, I'll add (namely relationship) tags. 
> 
> Last note, in order to increase drama this fic (and the subsequent ones) exist MOSTLY in Canon Verse, but veer off the path ever so slightly in certain places. The main plot stays the same (once it reaches it that is, the first half of this fic takes place prior to S1E1), but some relationships will be different, some personalities and some of the characters' histories. 
> 
> P.S. This fic goes up on Thursdays. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will generally be much, much longer, but it's an prologue after all. A teaser if you will.

_I know what I imagined going to Karasuno would be like._

 

_I was elated to get to attend the Karasuno High School. To get to stand on the same court as the incredible players before me. I’d even played their team a couple times. It wasn’t the Nationals Team, but there were a few players from it still there._

 

_I had all three years carefully planned. I’d keep my grades up, practice whenever I could to be recognized among a group of monsters, and, god willing, go to nationals myself. Of course I also wanted to become captain at some point, and I planned to only focus on things that worked to that goal._

 

_Of course that meant I was expressly avoiding anything like romance._

 

_All men get married in time and I didn’t consider myself a particularly unattractive or unintelligent man. It wasn’t arrogance, but I simply felt like being with someone or falling in love would get in the way of my dreams and wanted nothing to do with it. I had confidence that if and when I was ready to date, I wouldn’t struggle to meet someone._

 

My goals were volleyball and anything outside of that had no place in my life. 

 

_And I went to Karasuno day one with that in mind._

 

_I should have known that things never go as planned._

 

_I should have known that whenever you plan something as specifically and carefully as I did, that external forces will always rush forward to interfere with it._

 

_The first force:_

 

“Look, you seem like a good kid, so I just want to be honest with you. Karasuno has probably gone to nationals for the last time already. I’m sorry to say that you missed it. Other teams only took us seriously because of Coach Ukai. Now that he’s gone, and most of the nationals team, we’re washed up.” 

 

_The second force:_

 

“The teacher has threatened to stop backing the team once already and it was hard enough to convince him to stay. Unless we can get more guys to join the team and generate interest again, he’ll stop supporting the team, and then without a manager or advisor, the school will stop supporting the club.” 

 

_The third, and most torrential force:_

 

“Nice to meet you, Sawamura. I’m Sugawara Koshi.” 

 

_In a single day, my concrete plan had been shattered to pieces. I’d hoped the most stress I’d have to endure would be struggling to stand out on a team of incredible players, or keeping my grades aloft enough to stay on the team and get to travel around to the games._

 

_I had no idea._

 

_None._

 

_That after just one day._

 

_It was gonna be this hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Daichi had been convinced that he'd probably end up with his childhood friend Michimiya, but after a single interaction with one Sugawara Koshi, it seems his love life isn't going to turn out the way his mother was already planning.


	2. The Edge of a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets a chance to meet a few of his new teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kids, 
> 
> I'll be uploading lots of fics outside the schedule today and tomorrow. Right at the beginning of the month, my grandmother fell terribly ill and we thought we were gonna lose her, so between that and the holidays I've had NO time of my own. Things are finally getting back to normal so I'm working on getting everything updated. :) 
> 
> I hate that a few of them too were supposed to go up on holidays and didn't. Oh well, here's to organization and less drama in 2017! :D

“Daichi! Yui is here!” 

“Coming!” 

Daichi looked into his white bag one last time. His notebooks were sorted accordingly, he had enough pencils, pens, and highlighters to last a lifetime. His cream spare uniform top was folded and tucked against one side and against the other, gym clothes and brand new volleyball shoes. 

He was ready. 

His flipped the flap of his bag shut, slung the strap over his shoulder, took one last look at himself dressed in the black military style uniform in the mirror and rushed out of his room. 

“Have a good first day, son,” Daichi’s dad huffed to him as he packed his own briefcase for work.

“Thanks, Dad,” Daichi called as he trotted by. 

Daichi’s mom’s singsong voice met his ears as he moved down the parchment colored hallways. “...oh, and tell your mother I got her message. I'll dig out the recipe and email it over to her.” 

“I will. She wanted me to thank you for the flowers also. Oh. Good morning, Sawamura!” 

Daichi smiled at his friend Michimiya standing in the entryway to his home, sun shining in behind her. Karasuno’s female uniform suited her; the black and tan hues contrasting her peach skin and painted cheeks. Her short hair curled around her head and hazel eyes sparkled, convincing Daichi that Michimiya was just going to get more and more beautiful with each passing year until she was too difficult to look at. 

“Oh! Don't you look handsome!” Daichi’s mom lauded. “Doesn't he, Yui?” 

Michimiya nodded and the bright red bow around her collar flopped. 

“Th-thanks,” Daichi replied. 

“Okay! Go, go, so you aren't late for your first day!” Daichi’s mom squeaked at them, nudging them towards the door. “Take good care of my Daichi, Yui.” 

Daichi marched forward through the frame into the fresh air without acknowledging his embarrassing mother, but Michimiya waved happily. “I will!” 

Daichi let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door closed. “Honestly. She's too embarrassing.” 

“I think it's sweet,” Michimiya replied. “Besides, you… You do look handsome.” 

Daichi’s face warmed. “Thanks. You look nice too.” 

“Really?” Michimiya exclaimed, jumping excitedly. “I think there are girls who probably, um, fill it out better.” 

The cherry blossom trees and gentle breeze along the road were picturesque behind Michimiya as Daichi looked over at her. “Not at all,” he said with a smile. “It looks great on you.” 

“Thanks, Sawamura,” Michimiya replied, breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” 

Michimiya wasn't Daichi’s girlfriend per se, but their mothers were high school friends and had the two of them around the same time. After Michimiya’s mom jokingly told Daichi’s she had to make sure Daichi would make Michimiya a good husband, the two, whether accidentally or on purpose, started to nudge their children in that direction. Not an arranged marriage so to speak, but a heavily suggested one. 

“I hate that we’re not in the same class,” Michimiya grumbled. 

Daichi chuckled. “Sorry. I'm too stupid.” 

Michimiya blurted out a laugh with a light blush. “You're not stupid!” 

Daichi laughed along. “Compared to you.” 

Daichi didn't have the clearest understanding of something like love, but he figured he could do a lot worse than Michimiya. They knew each other well and got along. Michimiya was kind, smart and beautiful. She supported Daichi’s volleyball dreams, even joining the women’s club the year prior to involve herself more. His parents loved her, and hers him and that was about the best you could ask for in a mate. The idea of spending his life with Michimiya was far from disagreeable… 

“Oh, Sawamura. I forgot to tell you the funniest thing that happened last week, while I was out with Ikejiri,” Michimiya started a story. 

…but there was a small part of Daichi that felt like he was missing out on something. It made him happy to see Michimiya, and he always felt a tinge of confidence when people assumed he was her boyfriend because it spoke highly of him, but wasn't love supposed to be more… 

…more? 

In manga and movies love has a certain heart racing quality to it. He’d seen it described once as the feeling of standing on a cliff with the wind pushing at your back. It sounded horrifying, but exhilarating. Maybe it was true that love only works like that in manga and movies, but someone had to have experienced that at some point right? To depict it that way? 

“…and I couldn't believe that she’d done something so ridiculous in front of everyone, but she’s always kind of been that way…” 

Michimiya didn’t make Daichi’s heart race. She was wonderful, and in Daichi’s opinion, about as close to perfect as a human can get, but Daichi didn't feel on the edge of a cliff with the wind blowing at his back. He was comfortably inside the perimeter of the plateau and there was no wind, just a sunny, mild day. 

“…so I just had to tell Ikejiri! She liked him the whole time! Can you believe it?” 

It was weird to Daichi to yearn for something he wasn't even sure existed, but would he be selling himself short to settle for comfortably inside the perimeter? 

“Sawamura?” 

Was there even someone out there who would give him the edge-of-the-cliff feeling?

“Sawamura?”

A gentle hand touched Daichi’s shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts. He met Michimiya’s eyes, pooled with concern, and smiled shaking his head. 

“Sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous,” Daichi lied. 

“Well sure, it’s your dream school! I bet they'll make you captain of the volleyball club right away!” Michimiya squealed. 

“Yeah right,” Daichi groaned. “With a powerhouse like Karasuno, I'll be lucky to be noticed.” 

Michimiya shook her head. “You're too great not to notice.” 

Maybe not everyone got that edge-of-the-cliff feeling. 

Daichi smiled. “Thanks, Michimiya.”

Maybe that was okay. 

She smiled sweetly at him. “Yeah.”

The closer they got to school, the more people they began to see dressed similarly to themselves and the buzz of voices got louder and louder. 

“Welcome to Karasuno! Don't forget to check out our clubs!” 

Daichi and Michimiya turned the corner and they were greeted by several students, likely upperclassmen, gesturing to the massive stone and steel school splitting the horizon in half. The sun shone at it, casting beautiful, flowing shadows of the trees and students as they bustled about in the morning air. 

“Whoa! It’s even bigger than I remember,” Michimiya yelped. 

Daichi nodded. They had seen the school on a single occasion prior, but the bright streamers, hoards of students and murmur of activity made it seem much bigger. Daichi briefly wondered if it would take him months to learn how to get around, but his middle school wasn't all that much smaller and he’d figured it out in a couple day’s time. 

“You both look pretty athletic!” A male student exclaimed at them. “Why not try out one of our athletic clubs?” He gestured proudly to a mass of students huddled around different tables. “We have basketball, volleyball, baseball, soccer and even swimming and archery!” 

“We’re looking for volleyball,” Michimiya replied. 

“Volleyball players, huh?” The man smiled at them. “The girls club is right over there by the base of that tree, the boys is about seven tables down.” 

“Thank you,” Michimiya said sweetly before turning to Daichi. “C’mon Sawamura! Your dream awaits!” 

They sifted through the students, following the directions they’d been given and made their way towards the tables. When they reached the women’s tables they stopped. 

Michimiya squeezed Daichi’s arm and her chocolate eyes drenched him in warmth. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” Daichi smiled, trying to match her energy. “You too.” 

Michimiya smiled and skipped away, immediately making friendly conversation with a girl with slightly more tan skin and a short, blond pony tail. It wasn't until he was watching Michimiya floating around without him that he realized he had actually been a little nervous for her. It wasn't so much she lacked confidence, but she’d always stuck relatively close to Daichi and their friend Ikejiri. Of the three of them, Michimiya was least likely to branch out. Maybe it was that Daichi was pre-predicting that he and the girl would drift apart some, but he was hoping she wouldn't struggle to make new friends. Looking at her now, it was clear he need not have that fear. With a final look for confidence’s sake Daichi smiled and continued his way through the throngs of students, the amount of girls tapering off until he was completely surrounded only by other men. 

He scooted and shifted his way through until he saw the black banner with ‘fly’ in white writing, hanging from a table. Daichi had seen the banner on TV. There were a few men sitting at the table, but only one had any notable excitement. Daichi walked up to the table, actually a bit nervous, and prepared to introduce himself until a man with with light brown hair, slightly spiked and sticking straight up looked over at him. 

“Oh, Hide. You got one,” he murmured. 

Next to him, a man with curly brown hair looked over, brown eyes lighting up. “You want to join the volleyball club?” 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Ha!” the man pointed at his duller counterpart. “I told you some would come.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The less excited man slid a paper across the table to him and the excitable one handed over a pencil. 

“What’s your name?” the latter asked. 

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi responded. 

“Nice to meet you!” 

Daichi wanted to ask his name, but felt jittery all of a sudden looking down at the club form. He really was about to sign up to join the volleyball club at his dream school. The same school that had gone to nationals just a year prior. The same school with some of the most diverse and dynamic players in the nation. Karasuno. This was it. He shakily started to fill in the basic information. His name, his year, why he wanted to join. None of the information was foreign to him, but it was like he was taking a very important test and he couldn’t afford to get a single question wrong. 

“Wow! Another one!” the energetic man’s voice broke out again. “Just fill out here and, um, oh… He has my only pencil.” 

“You only brought one pencil?” the more timid man grumbled. 

“Shut up! We got this table at the last minute. Do you have one?” 

“Do I look like I have one?” 

“AH! Please don’t leave! As soon as he’s done, you can use this one.” 

“I have one I can use,” a new voice barely broke across Daichi’s mind. He was far too concerned with the last question on the paper. 

Why did he like volleyball?

That was like asking someone why they choose to breathe. What could he write that would be sufficient?

Next to him, the other person at the table began filling out their form, and Daichi couldn’t help but notice how fast his hands moved. Are there people who are more confident in their feelings about volleyball than Daichi was?

All of a sudden, the table skidded forward towards Daichi as the exuberant man rushed away from the table with a set of fliers in hand. “JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB!” 

The tamer man sighed and stood up. “Sorry about that. Just leave your forms here when you’re done.” He started off after the other. “Hide! No one’s gonna join if you terrify them!” 

“Thank goodness,” the other man said and Daichi looked over at him for the first time. “It was kind of nerve wracking with them here.” 

He may have mumbled the rest to Daichi as he randomly lost the ability to hear anything over the intense throbbing in his heart. The man looking back at him had inviting copper eyes, gray feathery hair that settled around his face, framing it like something professionally done, a meek smile and a mole by his left eye that he found… cute? No. Sexy. Somehow he was wearing the school uniform leagues better than Daichi, in no way he could articulate, he just looked better in it and in that moment Daichi felt utterly… 

“Are you okay?” Daichi barely heard, watching as the man’s expression warped into one of concern. “You should take a breath.” 

…at the edge of a cliff. 

Daichi exhaled and was shocked at how short of breath he was. Had he truly been holding it in that entire time? 

“Are you okay?” the man asked again. 

Daichi felt like an idiot. Why couldn’t he talk? He channeled strength from even the marrow in his bones and pushed it all towards his mouth. Simply wanting to get out a single word. “Yeah.” 

The man’s smile returned and Daichi didn’t know his heart could beat so fast. What was happening? 

“What’s your name?” 

He knew that one. “Sawamura Daichi.” Good. Just stay above water. 

“Nice to meet you, Sawamura. I’m Sugawara Koshi.”

“Right over here. Right over here.” 

Sugawara and Daichi turned and saw the excitable guy corralling another man to the table. He was tall, definitely had several centimeters on both he and Sugawara, and had short, wavy, brown hair. He was broad too. Didn't entirely appear to be a first year. Maybe he was a second or third year just now joining. 

Sugawara gasped, linked Daichi’s arm and pulled him several feet away. Daichi was, not only confused, but concerned at how hot he was suddenly getting. 

“W-what?” Daichi asked. 

“What do you mean ‘what?’ Do you know who that is?!” Sugawara huffed. 

Daichi wasn't sure he knew anything anymore, except for the smell of coconut and honey filling his nostrils as close as he was to the gray-haired confusion. He was standing just behind him, almost hiding, with his arm still vice-gripped around Daichi’s and he head floating near his shoulder. He was close… Too close… 

Only after managing to shake his head ‘no’ did Sugawara excitedly answer, “that's Azumane Asahi! He was Seikodai’s ace.” 

Was he the same age as them? “Wow. Karasuno even attracted guys like that?” Daichi asked. 

Sugawara moaned. “I can't play for the same team as him! I'll look weak by comparison.” 

Daichi felt compelled to disagree with Sugawara, but didn’t. What could he say as nearly a complete stranger without sounding creepy? 

Asahi was chatting with the two men now that they’d returned to the table. After the more excitable made a comment, Asahi laughed and Sugawara let out an audible, dramatic sigh. Daichi studied the look on his face, admirant and almost lovelorn. 

“He’s so cool…” Sugawara simpered. 

A growling upset in the pit of Daichi’s stomach concerned him further. If he were in the exact same situation with someone like Michimiya instead of Sugawara, he’d definitely call the feeling… 

“He’s probably even stronger this year.” 

…jealousy. 

Sugawara stepped forward, finally unlatching Daichi’s arm, and took a deep breath. He put a hand up to wave. “Asahi!” His hands went flying back up to his mouth and his face turned bright red. “Shit. I said his first name! That’s so creepy!” 

Asahi turned and looked over at them and flashed an innocent, almost underwhelming, smile. 

“Go! Meet them. They’ll be your new teammates as well!” the excitable said. 

Asahi nodded and with a shallow bow and parting words of thanks, walked over to Daichi and Sugawara. 

“I'm not ready…” Sugawara moaned. 

“You called him over,” Daichi hissed back, shocked at how malicious he sounded when he didn't even realize he could make such an evil tone. 

Sugawara frowned. “Yeah, but--” 

“Hi,” Asahi greeted once close enough. 

“Hi,” Sugawara greeted, turning immediately from Daichi. “I'm Sugawara Koshi and this is Sawamura Daichi.” 

Daichi only offered a shallow nod as a greeting until Sugawara eyed him, brown eyes piercing and laser cutting through his chest. Daichi looked at Asahi then. “Hello.” 

“Nice to meet you both. I'm Azumane Asahi.” 

Sugawara’s smile came back. “Are you joining the volleyball club too?” 

“Yeah,” Asahi replied with a voice too deep for a fifteen year old. “I’m glad there are others. With Coach Ukai retiring, I was scared no one would come.” 

“It’s sad,” Sugawara said. “I was really looking forward to working with him, but I chose Karasuno because I liked the dynamics of it. I still can’t believe we’ll get to work with guys who’ve played on a nationals team!”

That was the same way Daichi felt. 

“Koshi!” The three of them turned and looked and a small group of students with both guys and girls was looking back at them, the lead of which was waving towards Sugawara. “Come on! Let’s go see the classes!” 

“Coming!” Sugawara called back. He smiled at Asahi. “Well, it was good to meet you.” He turned to Daichi. “See ya later, Sawamura.” 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah.” 

He skipped away and Daichi actually felt a little relieved. It was like he’d been drowning for the last five minutes and was finally able to come up for air. 

“How long have you and Sugawara known one another?” Asahi asked. 

Daichi looked back, still struggling to regain his composure. “Oh. Uh, we just met.” 

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Just now? You seemed close.” 

What had they done at all that would give that impression? “Nope. I just met him a few minutes before you came over. I think he’s just like that.” 

“Oh,” Asahi said with a smile. “That’s good.” 

“Good?” Daichi questioned. 

“Sawamura, I--” 

Daichi looked over and Michimiya had skipped to his side, but was stunned and staring at Asahi. 

Asahi glanced all around, nearly shaking under the scrutiny. “Um… hello.” 

“Yui,” Daichi barked. 

Michimiya shook her head. “Sorry, sorry.” She leaned closer to him. “Are you sure this guy is a high schooler?” 

Asahi rubbed the back of his head. “I am, I swear.” 

Michimiya’s cheeks hued. “He heard me.”

“Yeah, Michimiya. We’re standing all of three feet from him,” Daichi huffed back. “This is Azumane Asahi. Azumane, this is my friend Michimiya Yui.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Asahi greeted. 

Michimiya nodded. “You too. Are you joining the volleyball club also?” 

Asahi nodded. “Y-yeah.” 

Daichi watched him with some confusion. He didn’t strike him as an ace. Aces were usually haughty, arrogant and more outgoing than this man seemed. He was struggling just to put together whole sentences. 

“Did you get all signed up?” Daichi asked Michimiya. 

Michimiya nodded happily. “Yep. You? I was hoping we could take a look around before class starts.”

“Just finished. Let’s go,” Daichi said. He looked back at Asahi. “See you later, Azumane.” 

“Oh… um… C-can I… Can I ask you a question, Sawamura?” Asahi asked. 

Daichi teetered his head. “Sure, why not?”

“Were you the captain at Izumitate?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied, shocked. “How did you know that?” 

“Oh, uh. No, I remember playing your team,” Asahi said. “Actually, I remembered you specifically.”

“Really?” Daichi didn’t remember playing Seikodai. He knew they were a great school. Probably they pummeled Daichi’s team so he repressed the memory of it. “Why?”

“Well, I remember that one of your teammates was really sick. Even though he was sitting out most of the game, you seemed just as worried about him as you did the game and your other teammates. I remember watching you play really hard, but then when you’d go to the bench for timeouts or anything, you were checking on him, getting him water and tending to him,” Asahi explained. 

“Oh, I remember that,” Michimiya said. “That was when Ikejiri had pneumonia.” 

Now that, Daichi did remember. Ikejiri had somehow managed to pretend he was fine until they’d travelled two hours away to play a powerhouse and then as soon as they arrived, admitted he had a 101 temperature and couldn’t hear. Daichi wanted to just forfeit the match and get him back home, but no one else would go for it. Then, when Daichi wanted to sit out and care for him, the entire team, Ikejiri included, told him that’s not what a good captain would do. It made sense that he wouldn’t remember that game. He didn’t remember anything other than looking over at Ikejiri every two minutes to make sure the boy hadn’t keeled over. 

“I don’t remember much from that day. I was so worried,” Daichi said. “Stupid, Ikejiri. Remind me to text him later and yell at him again.” 

Michimiya giggled. “You got it.” 

“My team,” Asahi continued, bringing the attention back to himself, “was strong, but that’s all they really cared about. We were in greater competition with one another than we were with other teams. I saw the way the Karasuno team seemed so… jointed. I just remember thinking that a team like Karasuno, or a team with a captain like Izumitate was the kind of team I wanted to be on. Who knew I’d end up with both?” Asahi smiled and Daichi found himself flushed. “Sorry. I’ll stop rambling. I’m just glad. With guys like you and Sugawara, I think I’ll enjoy my time here more than I did at Izumitate.” 

“Th-thanks.” Daichi felt bad for being cold with the man earlier. “If it’s up to me, we’ll all enjoy our time.” 

Asahi nodded. “Looking forward to it.” 

“C’mon, Sawamura,” Michimiya said. 

Daichi nodded. “Okay. See you later, Azumane.” 

“Asahi is fine,” Asahi said. “I’m not so formal.” 

Daichi smiled. “Same here.”

With a final wave between the two, Daichi walked away from Asahi with Michimiya in tow. 

“He seems nice,” she commented. 

“He is,” Daichi said. 

“He’s huge too. With a guy like that on your team, it’ll be pretty hard to lose, huh?” Michimiya said. 

Daichi liked the sound of that. He had no regrets about his middle school years, but his team wasn’t known for winning. If he could actually play for a team that won the occasional game, he’d be blissed. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. “I think it’s going to be an interesting year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's respite is short lived when he discovers he shares a class with Sugawara.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to KaitShayYuu(characters omitted) from Tumblr. You are wonderful and amazing and don't you worry, I've worked all of your requests into this fic INCLUDING that crackship we have in common. ;)


End file.
